


Depravity

by zzzett



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Dom Crowley, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The world may need you, Dean, but this is all you need. You'll always come back."</p><p>It felt empowering to be the one to put the Righteous Man in this state, even if for brief nights in between that they wouldn't talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at the kink and probably the dirtiest thing I've written yet.
> 
> For SPN Kink Bingo 2016. 
> 
> Square filled: Fisting.

“Insatiable,” Crowley drawled as two slick gloved fingers patiently worked into Dean, who was lying face down on his knees on the bed. “So tired of cunts and cocks that you need me to do _this_. Who knew the Righteous Man was so,” he pressed onto Dean’s prostate and halted to revel in his groan, “depraved?”

Dean panted into the sheets, eyes clenched shut. Humiliation at the words burned his face hot, but more humiliating was the fact that he knew he needed it in the deepest, darkest pit of his soul. The King of Hell knew it too, and ironically, he was the only person Dean could trust to satisfy this depravity.

Crowley had kept it slow for so long now, the hunter felt like sobbing in frustration. But he wasn’t too far gone to forget his pride, yet. Crowley kept stretching the pucker with all the time in the world, occasionally pulling out and massaging around the rim, watching as it clenched around nothing before he delved in again. Dean whined in his throat, the shackles on his wrists and ankles clinging with his shivers. 

“Oh, hush,” the demon scolded, though his voice remained gentle as he added two more fingers in, only his thumb remaining at the crack as he massaged evenly. “We both know you enjoy it way too much. Look at you; I haven’t even touched your cock.”

Truly, Dean’s hard cock leaked a steady stream of precome with each maneuver at his ass, soaking the sheets like a bitch in heat. Crowley pulled out and began patting the pulsing bud, gently but rapidly, obscene slick sounds echoing in the room. With a shuddering moan, Dean’s cock dripped a larger glob.

Crowley snickered, switching between patting and rubbing at the hole. “You know, I never met a guy -living or dead- who liked getting his ass played with more than you.” He added more lube onto his palm and pushed four fingers back in, his thumb teasing the enlarged rim. “The world may need you, Dean, but this is all you need. You’ll always come back.”

Dean bit his lip to keep his whimper in, but it was no good. The talk made everything worse - _better_ \- but he didn’t dare to answer for his voice would be wrecked. His bound hands fisted the sheets, his whole body afire with shameful desire. The stretch burned but he craved more, _oh so much more_ and he could never speak it, never admit it out loud. Crowley knew, only he could. His eyes raked over the hunter’s helpless body as he worked him; the blush on his back and cheeks highlighted his freckles, his full lips almost red with arousal.

Dean Winchester had no idea how fucking beautiful he looked like this.

Finally, Crowley eased his thumb in and closed his palm, his entire hand inside now. A long groan tore out of Dean, something between pained and immensely relieved that the demon had gotten used to hear. His cock leaked so much he may have as well been coming, if it didn’t still look so full and red. Crowley moved his hand gently, brushed his knuckles through the slick walls inside, keeping pressure on the prostate.

“Ah!.. H-Hah…”

Dean was openly moaning now, his sounds alternating between pain and pleasure as Crowley began fucking him with his fist; slow and shallow one moment, faster and deeper the next. When he felt the hole beginning to adjust, he pulled out, watched it gape a moment before pushing back in at once. Dean’s body rocked with the movement, meeting back Crowley’s fist eagerly each time, his neglected cock weeping still as it swung with him. It felt so good he hated it, God he _loved it_ , he could just come-!

Crowley’s hand went deeper, the deepest he had ever gone, and stilled.

Dean let out a loud gasp, almost alarmed at the stretch -so deep now, so full, so fucking full… Tiny pathetic sounds escaped him with each pant, his channel clenching around the palm the best it could. A free hand petted the globe of his ass tenderly, brushing close to his balls, then going up to his sweaty back. 

“Let it go, Dean Winchester.”

Crowley flexed his fist, and Dean saw white.

With a wail too high to belong to him, he shuddered violently and began spurting his load, and went on until Crowley dragged his hand back out. The hole looked wet and loose now, thoroughly ruined like its owner. The King of Hell smirked at the sight; it felt empowering to be the one to put the Righteous Man in this state, even if for brief nights in between that they wouldn’t talk about.

Dean’s legs gave out and his lower body collapsed onto the messy sheets, trembling in aftershocks. His dewy green eyes fluttered as Crowley snapped his fingers and the shackles freed him, leaving him lying boneless in his own juices until the morning, as always. Time for the demon to leave and act like this never happened until another call.

He took one last look at Dean while he got rid of his gloves, and sighed at the twinge in his chest he couldn’t place. He was used to the feeling now as he glanced at the hunter at certain times. That damn purified blood hadn’t left his system yet, apparently. 

Before he passed out, Dean vaguely felt the blanket dropped over his back. He tried to speak as the footsteps got away, but his voice barely worked.

“… thank y…”

The footsteps halted. Dean didn’t hear more.


End file.
